Uh Oh We're In Trouble
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Chuck has always had a fixation with bubbles, but bursting this one has got him in trouble. Chuck/Casey. Slash. Spoilers for Series 2 Episode 7. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


**Title:** Uh Oh We're In Trouble

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** Chuck

**Characters:** Chuck, Casey, mentions of Morgan, Sarah, Ellie and Devon.

**Pairing:** Chasey Chuck/Casey

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** 04 - a soap bubble

**Summary:** Chuck has always had a fixation with bubbles, but bursting this one has got him in trouble.

**Spoilers:** Series 2 Episode 7

**Warning(s):** Slash.

**Word Count:** 1,214

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck, or anything associated with it.

Chuck Bartowski was hiding from the world, okay maybe not the world as he was hiding at Morgan's and lots of people would know exactly where to find him, he had also told his CIA handler and cover girlfriend Sarah Walker where he was going. So no, he wasn't hiding from the world exactly, more like hiding from his NSA handler, Major John Casey, NSA Assassin, hard man and all round scary guy. Even though he was hiding, he and Casey were probably the only ones that knew that he was hiding and why, Sarah most likely thought he wanted a game night with Morgan, and when was Morgan ever going to pass up on a night of video games. As much as he cared for his friend even he had to admit at times that Morgan needed to grow up a bit, but then again so did most of the employees at the Buy More. The fact that Morgan hadn't grown up though was a blessing to Chuck though, as he wouldn't even notice anything wrong with Chuck turning up to play games, and he definitely wouldn't have to explain that he was hiding from Casey because he had kissed him.

It wasn't planned, if anything it was a moment of impulse that he could claim was a weird throwback from his childhood, it was after all the truth not that he thought that Casey would be inclined to believe him. However he thought of trying to explain himself to Casey he knew that it would go badly, it was the reason he had chosen Morgan's place to hide, he knew Casey would never turn up there unless it was a matter of national security, in which case they'd be too busy for Chuck to have to explain himself.

It really had been a moment of insanity, and when it came to who was to blame he should be blaming Ellie, it was all her fault if he really thought about it. It had been her who had introduced him to the pleasures of bubble bath as a child, something that he had never quite grown out of, to this day he still loved bubble bath, there was just something about the bubbles, he couldn't explain it. He was a nerd who could explain nearly any technical thing to the stupidest of people, but couldn't explain even to himself his fascination with bubbles, let alone try to explain his reasoning to Casey.

Everything had been going so well, even after his phone had gone off and he nearly blew the mission, he had the box and was about to show Sarah and Casey that being able to fire a gun wasn't all there was to being a spy and that even though he couldn't fire a gun he was still useful in other ways. As he worked out the sequence of the puzzle box Casey had stood over his shoulder, knowing Casey it was to make sure that he didn't screw anything up, which he didn't, opening the puzzle box was ridiculously easy. It was what happened after the box was opened that set in motion the sequence of events that had him hiding out at Morgan's place.

When opened a powdery gas sprayed out of the box, hitting both him and Casey in the face, Sarah left the room to get a containment unit, while Casey guided himself and Chuck into the shower adjoining the hotel room. They were stripped to just there boxers in the shower, Casey washing whatever it was on their faces off, and that's when it all went dreadfully wrong. The soap that Casey was using had created quite the lather, and there was a soap bubble sat on Casey's top lip. It was his childhood all over again, as soon as he saw the bubble Chuck knew he had to have it, so he moved forward to get it using the most effect method he could think of.

He kissed him, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Casey in a way reminiscent of a quick peck on the lips, only it wasn't. As good as the soap smelt it tasted even better, making him unconsciously lick both his and Casey's lips. Casey seemed to be in shock of some kind, he certainly wasn't moving, but at that point he seemed to come around from wherever his mind was, and opened his mouth to speak. Feeling no resistance Chuck pressed his advantage, thrusting his tongue into Casey's mouth, trying to map it out and reach every crevice he could with his tongue. He heard Casey let out a small groan before he was thrust away from him, the words 'Bartowski, what the hell are you doing?' permeating his brain, snapping him out of the dazed state he found himself in.

That's when rational thought kicked in, he had no real explanation for what he had done, so he did the only thing he could do, he let out a short squeak before exiting the shower at high speed. He dressed as quickly as he could and made his way out of the hotel room, bumping into Jill on the way, he called of their sate, telling her that he had to work and rearranged it for the next day. He had too much on his mind to be able to enjoy an evening out with her, he left the hotel and went straight to Morgan's texting Sarah on the way to let her know where he was.

Now he was making his way back to the apartment he shared with his sister and her fiancé, knowing that he couldn't hide at Morgan's all night, and hoping that Casey wasn't there to ambush him when he got home. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky, entering his room it was to the sight of Casey lying stretched out on the bed, knowing that he was stuck, Ellie would start asking questions if he darted out of his room, he walked further into the room trying to ignore Casey's eyes on him.

There was silence for a few moments before Chuck found his voice and asked Casey to leave, the man instantly replying in the negative, telling him that they need to talk. Casey indicated that he should sit on the bed and through him a look that promised pain if he didn't, Chuck wisely sat on the bed in time to hear Casey's whispered, 'Why?' Chuck took a deep breath before bursting into explanation, trying to explain his fixation with bubbles and how he hadn't meant to kiss Casey, he wasn't sure how true the last statement was though, it sounded wrong even to his own ears, and throughout his explanation his eyes had been fixated on Casey's lips.

Casey too had noticed Chuck's fixation on his lips and let a small smile cross them before leaning closer to the other man, kissing him then plundering his mouth to the sound of Chuck's moans, before pulling back and whispering in Chuck's ear, 'Don't lie to yourself.' He then got up of the bed and walked to the window, climbing through it and making his way back to his own apartment, leaving Chuck with a dazed look on his face.


End file.
